Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adjustable support for multi-axis and a host device.
Related Art
Computer mainly comprises case, power supply, main board, central processing unit, display card, interface card, random access memory, etc. Most of the above elements are installed inside of the case.
Nowadays, the computing ability of graphic processing unit of the display card is very powerful. The length of many display cards is much longer than the length of other display cards or interface cards. If long display cards are merely supported by card slot, pin wear between long display cards and their slot easily results in poor contact there between.